Maybe Law Enforcement?
by scotchandsoda
Summary: Emily Prentiss and Jason Gideon talk about the consequences of the job.


_Well I'll do what it takes__, __try whatever works.__  
__I can't just sit here__, __and watch her hurt._

She leaned into her computer, her features slumped. She'd been grumpy all day, but towards the evening she'd gone completely silent. Jason Gideon had been watching his raven haired colleague all day, she looked paler than usual and her attitude ruffled. He'd noticed something was wrong beyond the normal _'womanly issues'_, it was disturbing the teams balance. Not drastically of course, they'd had many days before in which a team member wasn't in a good mood. But it always hurt their smooth collaboration.

"Gideon." His thoughts were interrupted by a soft female voice. "Morgan and Garcia are dragging us along to go out, you want to come?"

Gideon watched through his window as Morgan teased Emily and mockingly begged her to come along. And Emily, although with reluctance written over her face, agrees.

"Yeah," he finally says, "I'll come." He found himself curious about why Emily was acting so strange, and what better way to find out over alcohol?

"Ok." JJ smiled, "We're leaving in fifteen minutes." And she, head shaking, left his office.

The music was too loud and a smoking haze took over the bar. Morgan and Garcia had already abandoned them to dance, Reid found his friends in a couple of boys on the table across from them, JJ and Hotch had left early to gone home to their kids and Gideon and Prentiss were still sitting in the booth, silently drinking their beer.

"You Ok?" Gideon tries to make it sound casual in between two sips of beer, and manages to sound pretty convincing.

"I'm fine." Emily tries to smile, but the skeptic look on Gideon's face tells her she didn't succeed. She hesitantly puts down her beer; she seriously wasn't going to talk about her love life, or lack thereof. She'd need to tone down on the facts. "Don't you ever think our job just sucks?" She chuckles bitterly as she watches Gideon's expecting face. "Doesn't give away any chance for a relationship, does it?" She couldn't believe she was seriously discussing this.

Gideon chuckled, obvious to Emily's uneasiness. "Ah, so that's been bothering you." Emily looks up in surprise, confusion gracing her face. "You haven't really been the most pleasant person today, Emily."

Emily smiles _'Yep'_ she thought, _'I work with profilers.'_

"But it's true," Gideon goes on, "We don't have the prettiest work schedule."

"I'd say we should just date law enforcement!" She teases. "It seems to work. I mean JJ is with a cop and Garcia is dating _Kevin from the FBI._"

Gideon chuckles, feeling the warmth of alcohol flow through his body and starting to work its effect. "And what about the rest of us?"

"Well, Hotch got divorced, Morgan dates about all woman for one night, Reid," she chuckled. "Reid's just Reid. And you …" She bites her lower lip, effectively turning quiet. She almost started about Sarah.

"And me?" Gideon keeps a straight face, curious as to how she'll save herself.

"You and I are just pathetic." They laugh, clearing the air from any tension.

"If a man can't handle your job, he's not worth your time." He lets it sink in for a moment. "Women are worse than men by the way. They first love that your with the FBI, ask about your gun and what all you do. It's not until work schedules are mentioned that things go downhill."

"Well, I'm just going to search for it within the FBI" Emily states, chuckling as Gideon spontaneously chokes on his drink. "Oh don't worry; you're not my type anyway."

This makes Gideon straighten up, "Now I'm offended."

Emily laughs. "Gideon, you're a profile celebrity and not to mention sort of my _boss_. You are mysterious, and face it, you're messy!"

Gideon tries to look hurt but a smile takes over his face. "I'll get you a date" he simply states.

It's Emily's turn to choke, and she heavily does so. "What?" she finally manages to croak out.

"Well, if you're this grumpy just because you're lonely then at least there is something I can do to save my own mood here."

Emily smirks. "Ok, I got your point."

They drink the last of their beer in a contempt silence, listening to the appropriate song in the back ground.

_While she sorts out__why Mister Right did her wrong,__  
__Give her one more drink__and a few more songs.__  
__In the barroom haze__all alone she sits,__  
__Oh, she's about as lonely__as I'm gonna let her get._

**AN:** short, short, short and MAJOR OOC. Sorry people, but this is way off my normal scene. It's my entry for the Round 2 Fanfic Challenge. And I know I'm pretty late but me and my goldfish memory completely forgot I had to write this until I got a mail today. So try and not kill me, and tell me what you thought of it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters used in this story. The plot belongs to me. The show and its characters and all other copyrighted mentionings belong to their rightful owners.

**Editor's Note:** I still can't believe your grammar. I loved the story! It was great and I can't wait for more of your work! Review please for her! PEACE!


End file.
